Dark GunSpawner (GVF)
Prototype Counterpart / |type = Villain Henchmen |affiliation = Dark Shade |homeworld = Dark World |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = GunSpawner |label = Kamen Rider Genm Level X Gryllus Worm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm Level X Gryllus Worm |complex2 = |-|Kamen Rider Genm = |-|Gryllus Worm = }} is , who is affiliated with Dark Shade. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0cm *'Weight': 115.5kg Ability Perimeters (Level 10 → Level X): *'Punching power': 24.1 t. → 66.6 t. *'Kicking power': 30.2 t. → 73.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.0 m. → 63.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. → 1.8 sec. '|ゾンビゲーマーレベルX|Zonbi Gēmā Reberu Ten/Ekusu}} is Genm's upgraded form, activated by inserting the Gashat into the and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. This form's original stats are superior to any forms provided by the first 10 Gashats, including Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's, and only loses to Ex-Aid's Robot Action Gamer Level 3 in terms of punching power. After collecting enough data on death by reviving 10 times, it becomes more powerful than even Level 50. In this form, Genm's armor and helmet is reinforced with: * : Genm's goggles that emit a special light to make an enemy's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations. * : A special device installed on Genm's helmet's white hair-like part. It stops the protection function incorporated in the enemy's Gamer Driver, which would automatically cancel a transformation to protect the damaged Rider. Genm can also control if the Deadly Jammer remains active or not if he wants to keep his enemies alive. * : It doesn't only regulate Genm's internal heat, but can also inject a high temperature steam to overheat his enemies. * : A white protector installed on Genm's right chest, which maintains the state when Genm's Rider Gauge's at 0. * : Genm's Rider Gauge is shown cracked and always at 0, which never changes even when taking battle damage. * : Circular control devices attached to Genm's right shoulder and joint parts. It helps control Genm's output and can strengthen his physical ability beyond its limit. * : Genm's shoulder armor. It has spikes for protection, and can be used offensively to pierce the enemy's vital point with a charged spike and put them in a paralyzed state. Broken Goggles Illusion.png|An illusion casted by the Broken Goggles GenmZombie RG.png|The cracked, emptied Rider Gauge. An extremely powerful form, this form's primary ability is immortality. Zombie Gamer can immediately recover from all but the greatest of attacks. As a result of the "zombie" theme that dictates this form, Genm frequently exhibits bizarre, lumbering, and awkward mannerisms. Though the Gashacon Bugvisor can be removed from the Bugster Buckle to absorb the debris of destroyed Bugsters, Genm does not seem to be able to use the Bugvisor as a weapon in this form. As described by Kuroto himself, "X" in this case refers not only 10, but also the unknown. Hence, by taking hits to purposely die and revive, Genm can continuously use the data of death to increase the power of Level X, allowing Genm's stats to skyrocket beyond the usual stats of "Level 10" and gain new abilities, such as creating data duplicates of himself and destroying the equipment of other Kamen Riders. Dan refers himself as Genm X while in this state. This form has seven finishers: *Buggle Driver finishers: ** '|クリティカルエンド|Kuritikaru Endo}}: This finisher has two variations. ***Genm flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. ***Genm directly performs a flying side kick. ** : Genm creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion. ***A variation to this finisher is instead of creating a horde of shadow zombies, he creates a horde of himself as data clones that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close to the enemy enough, they enter the enemy's body, causing not only the enemy Rider to forcefully deactivate the transformation, but also destroying the enemy Rider's Gamer Driver, making it useless in the process. This rider is exclusive to GVF: Final World. - Gryllus Worm= }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Transformation trinket. Weapons * - Genm's personal weapon Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *